


We All Get Lonely

by Moonfoxgazer



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Transendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfoxgazer/pseuds/Moonfoxgazer
Summary: Why is it fair that an all powerful, almost all knowing, demon gets to mope and hide away whenever he loses someone or is sad? Lucy Ann doesn't think it is and decides to call Alcor out on his shit.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Transcendence AU Ficathon 2020





	We All Get Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU and written as part of the 2020 TAUauthon!  
> Prompt was Lucy Ann calling Alcor out on his mopey nonsense and was submitted by Sojune.
> 
> TW: Contains a few swear words and mentions death and grieving.

There was something about demons, Lucy Ann had decided, that made them predispositioned to bouts of depression. She had seen this several times with several different demons, though usually they didn’t last long enough for questions to arise, someone usually disposed of them pretty quick. 

However there was one demon in question that she had watched go through cycles of depression where all he did was mope, frozen to one space in whatever domicile he was inhabiting at the time, only leaving to answer summons and eliminate the occasional threat. When he was like that it was like he was trying to give up, to try and just will himself out of existence. And something about seeing the most powerful demon ever moping like a tiny child made something inside the tiny vampire furious.

Why was he allowed to pout and hide from the world every time he got sad? Why was he allowed to run away from his problems when everyone else was forced to confront their problems head on? No. No more. Lucy Ann was tired of this shit and she was putting her foot down.

It was easy for the tiny vampire to find the Dreambender, of course it was easy, all she had to do was summon him using the personal circle he had given her and blood. She knew that he wasn’t fond of the viscous substance, but she needed something strong enough to get his attention and drag his butt to where she was.  
Lighting the last of the unscented candles and plopping the blood on the circle she took a breath and then called out as loudly as she could, “ALCOR, GET YOUR SAD BUTT HERE.”

It only took a second as candle flames turned blue and where there had been nothing before was now a demon, floating there, none of the usual theatrics that came with the appearance of the Dreambender. There was a listless look in his eyes, no light in them that indicated that he was feeling any particular way. It was almost like looking at a lifeless dummy that was there just to be there. 

“Alcor, what are you doing?” Lucy Ann asked, staring right at the demon, her brows pinched in a mixture of confusion and anger, “Why are you moping around yet again?”

“You wouldn’t understand-” He said quietly, barely above a whisper as he kept his gaze away from the tiny vampire mad dogging him.

Huffing and blowing hair out of her face she shifted her footing and crossed her arms, “Try me.”

“I-” And he paused, gold on black eyes finally regarding Lucy Ann who waved her arm in a gesture to tell him to keep going, “I lost another one.”

It was a simple statement, but Lucy Ann knew just what it meant and she pinched her brow, “Okay, so another soul died, you know this is bound to happen? How many times has it been now?”

“Too many- Lucy I’m tired.” He told her, finally sitting down with a small sigh, “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep losing everyone I love-”

“I’m going to stop you right there big guy. You need to stop. Seriously.” She said, still standing, keeping her gaze level with him, “You know this was coming, you seriously don’t think anything will change? They’re never going to stop dying Alcor. They’re always going to die, that’s how life works.”

“W̡ell̵ may͘be҉ ̷I͟ don'͞t̷ ̵wa͟n̵t ̶it͠ t͏o ̡w̴ork̨ ͟t͠hat w͡ay̸ a͞ny̕mo̧r̢e͘!” He raised his voice, the demonic reverb hitting it as his emotions swelled. It showed as the flames in the candles rose, becoming larger and hotter, the reality of the room shimmering briefly. 

It caused Lucy Ann to take a step back, eyes wide, then she steeled herself and took two steps closer, gritting her teeth she snapped back, “And neither do I! But what choice do I have but to buck up and deal with it!” She took a breath, “I’m tired of seeing everyone I love and become friends with die too! But I still have to do it and I don’t get to hide like you! I have to confront it every single time and it’s about time you do too!”

“W͞h̷y ͞s͠h͘oul̵d҉ I? Wha͜t ҉good ͠will that do?͠” He asked, leaning down, “I am immortal and stuck like this forever what if I just want to mope and hide in my grief?”

“Because it’s not okay. It’s tearing you apart and you’re not acting like the person I know.” Lucy Ann told said, not off put by the demon that was almost in her face, “Sure, you’re an immortal, all powerful, almost all knowing demon. Sure that sucks but guess what, deal with it. Guess what, I don’t want to be an immortal vampire that’s stuck looking like a fucking child forever but I am and I can’t change that and you can’t change what you are. I hate it just as much, if not more than you. At least you have family that will summon you, niblets or whatever that you watch out for. I have no one! I am alone Alcor! And you’re my only friend! But when you mope and hide it feels like I don’t even have you!” she shouted, tears coming into eyes, hot and angry. Oh great, look at what she did to herself, now she was crying and it was stupid and silly and why did she let anyone bother her like th-

Racing thoughts stopped when she felt arms around her, pulling into a hug followed by a quiet, “I’m sorr҉y.” Alcor had embraced her, head buried in her shoulder which was beyond awkward considering that he was larger than her. 

“I- I’m t͝e̴r͢ri͏b͝le at remembering that there are people out there that need me. Fa͘mi̕l͝y, ̧fri҉e͘nd͘s, even͠ ąn̛no͢yi͠n̴g l̕i̧t̵t͜le̷ ͠v̧am̶p̵i͠r̕es.” He said softly, “I get so caught up in the los͝ş that I forget. It just, hurt so much Lucy, it hurts so so so so much and I really am so tired of it. Why do we keep having to go through this?”

“Because that’s how life works you doofus and we both got dealt a real shit hand.” Lucy Ann told him, pushing back a bit and frowning a bit when she saw that he had gotten semi-translucent, gold tears on her cloak. “But that’s why we have to stick together, so we can help each other through the hard parts. I don’t like admitting it but I even need help.”

“Ok͝a͏y, ̡tha̶t͞'s̷ ͘f͝a̛ir.̨” He sighed heavily, “I’ll, try harder to remember okay?”

“Fine, I’ll accept that, but I will kick your butt if you go all mopey on me again, okay?” She said, wiggling out of his grasp.

“Now why did you summon me?” He asked, a brow quirking up.

“Well, one, to kick your sorry, mopey butt, and two.” And a twisted grin appeared on her face, “To go and kick ass with you on some vampire hunters that have been terrorizing me. You in?”

“Ą̢m̵̶͜ ̴̛҉̸̶I͢҉̨͢?͏̶̸͜” And the same twisted grin that was far too wide and showed too many sharp teeth appeared on the demon’s face and reaching out a hand he took Lucy’s and tessered them off.

In the future it was still hard to deal with grief. It would still rend the demon into pieces, never getting any easier and sometimes he would forget. Yet when he would forget a certain child vampire would kick his butt and remind him of his priorities. It was certainly an odd alliance to say in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooowwweeee and hello to you all. I'm Moon and this is the first fic I've written and posted on here!  
> Some of ya'll might recognize me from the TAU Tumblr blog or the Discord server.  
> Wrote this for the Gravity Falls Transcendence AU and it's part of the 2020 TAUathon where a whole bunch of us get together and create art/ fic prompts and post them in celebration of the AU's anniversary. 
> 
> I chose this prompt because it is honestly really relatable to me and serves as a reminder that sometimes we can't get lost in our own mourning. It's okay to grieve but to become lost in it and forget our loved ones isn't. 
> 
> Anyways I have a few more things I gotta work on so I hope you enjoy. Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and feel free to add to your collections. 
> 
> ZALGO TEXT TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Well maybe I don't want it to work that way anymore!
> 
> Why should I? What good would that do?
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm terrible- 
> 
> Friends, family, even annoying little vampires.
> 
> Okay, that's fair.
> 
> Am I?


End file.
